disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Hubert
'King Hubert''' is one of the supporting characters of Disney's 1959 feature film Sleeping Beauty. He was voiced by Bill Thompson in his debut until his death in 1971, and is currently voiced by Jeff Bennett when he appears in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams. Background King Hubert seems to be a fairly jolly character; however, no one knows the whereabouts of his queen. He has one son, Prince Phillip and is shown to be good friends with Aurora's father King Stefan. At one point, he becomes angry due to a perceived slight against his son, leading to the beginnings of a fight between himself and Stefan, using fish as the primary weapons instead of swords. However, he comes to see the ridiculousness of the scene, and quickly makes up with his friend. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty King Hubert first appears at Aurora's christening along with his young son, Phillip. He is revealed to be a long time friend of Stefan, as well as the king of a neighboring kingdom. He and Stefan decide to betroth their children, Aurora and Phillip, in the hopes that they will marry and unite their two kingdoms. 16 years later, he is seen at Stefan's castle, awaiting Aurora's return eating in the dining room and he and Stefan quarrel over their children and grabs a fish by mistake trying to strike him with and they burst out laughing when Hubert finally realizes what he is holding. He becomes discomforted when Phillip reveals that he has fallen in love with a peasant girl, and intends to marry her. However, neither know that the peasant girl is actually Aurora, who has been in hiding because of the threat of Maleficent's curse. Hubert attempts to tell Stefan of his son's plan, but falls into an enchanted sleep courtesy of Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, who have decided to make everyone sleep until Aurora awakens. However, Hubert's words as he falls asleep help Flora to realize that Phillip was the young man that Aurora had met earlier and fallen in love with in the woods. As a result, the fairies return to the cottage to find that Phillip has been imprisoned by Maleficent, to prevent him from breaking the curse. Once the curse is broken, Hubert awakens, and attempts to tell Stefan of Phillip's intentions. However, he does not finish as Phillip descends down the staircase arm in arm with Aurora. He is confused by the scene, but appears to be happy regardless. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Hubert is one of the characters from ''Sleeping Beauty that return in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams. He attends a Royal Conference along with Phillip, Stefan and Queen Leah, in which Hubert is due to give a speech. However, Hubert realizes he has forgotten his speech at Stefan's castle only when he is already at the Royal Conference. Hubert tries to find it everywhere until the fairies arrive and deliver him his speech. Hubert is next seen at the end of the film, attending a meal organized by Aurora. ''Maleficent King Hubert does not appear in the film ''Maleficent, but he is mentioned by his son Phillip under the name King John. King Henry's design also somehow seems inspired by Hubert's. Disney Parks While not making any viewable appearances in the Disney Parks and Resorts, Aurora has mentioned that he attends the EPCOT Food and Wine Festival, eating at all the restaurants. Gallery Concept Art King_Hubert.jpg KingHubert_Kahl.jpg|King Hubert by Milt Kahl. KingHubertStefan_Kahl.jpg|Comparison of King Hubert and King Stefan by Milt Kahl. KingHubertStefan_Kahl2.jpg|King Hubert and King Stefan by Milt Kahl. Screenshots Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-302.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4527.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4605.jpg|"To the future!" Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4643.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4814.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4842.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4873.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4907.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4938.jpg|"En garde, sir!" Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4945.jpg|Hubert attacks Stefan with a fish Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4965.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8426.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8530.jpg Image 1096.jpg|King Hubert in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams enchantedtales_314.jpg|King Hubert and King Stefan in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2739.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2809.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2841.jpg Miscellaneous may271.gif|King Hubert Aurora's Royal Wedding (11).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (4).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (3).jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Kings Category:Heroes Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Royalty Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Adults Category:Maleficent characters Category:Parents Category:Nobility Category:Elderly characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:TV Animation Characters Category:French characters